Unearthed
Unearthed is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts that is available in the Devastation DLC pack. It is a remake of the fan-favorite map Dome from Modern Warfare 3. Unearthed is set in an abandoned Project Nightfall site. As its name implies, there is a Cryptid Hive that has been unearthed that replaces the large satellite dome from the original Dome. Overview It is a small map that has many close quarters combat situations. The two main spawn points are near the meteor, and near the entrance gate on the other side of the map. The meteor room covers only a little portion of the map, and serves no significant purpose besides possible defensive set-ups and a spot for players to snipe from. There is a catwalk around the second story of the meteor's room that overlooks most of the map. Nearby the meteor is a bunker with two entrances, and there is a bombed-out portion in the middle of the bunker. Across the bunker is a building that has a main room and a back hallway. Dynamics *This map has a Field Order reward called Seekers that when obtained, three Seekers spawn in front of the player. They will then proceed to hunt down the opposing team, self-destructing within close proximity and killing enemies. *The Venom-X can be accessed on this map when the crane carriage above the C flag is dropped by destroying three cable supports on the crane with explosives; it only comes with 10 rounds in a single clip, but it works exactly as it does in Extinction. But when the user is killed while currently holding it, it will be permanently lost. The only time players can gain the weapon again is they get lucky with an ammo crate (original user only). *Once said carriage is dropped, the crane can be activated and give players a 360º view of the map, carrying them from the A flag to the opposite crane. Gallery Unearthed Loading Screen.jpg Unearthed Gameplay CoDG.png|Gameplay on Unearthed Unearthed Firefight CoDG.png|Another area of the map, note that one player is using the Venom-X, and there is a Nightfall Logo on one of the crates. Unearthed CoDG.png|Unearthed's poster. Unearthed Map View.jpg|A view of the map Easter Egg Hunt The circular room in the south where the meteor is held; look down in the hole and the Egg is buried in there. Videos DOME DLC COD GHOSTS NEW MAP UNEARTHED DOME Gameplay HD devastation ghosts|Gameplay in Kill Confirmed. Trivia *Many Nightfall logos can be found on crates scattered around the map. *In the cave to the west of the map, if standing close to the west wall, its possible to hear Cryptid noises. *Samantha Cross can be seen on the cover of a magazine, as well as being mentioned on a whiteboard. *On Safeguard, the crane is unusable, despite the cable supports appearing to have been destroyed. *The cable supports cannot be destroyed by Thermobaric Grenades, despite being explosives. *A teddy bear can be found in one of the white tubes if spectating. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction